fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Aphelandra
Aphelandra (アフェランドラ, Aferandora) is a female pirate and a member of the tribe of Kuja living on the island of Amazon Lily. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Akemi Okamura (Japanese) Aphelandra is an extremely tall individual who is possibly one of the tallest Kuja from Amazon Lily. Her facial features are childlike, with wide dark-colored eyes and long ginger brown hair with locks falling down to below her shoulders from either side of her head. Her birthday is August 1st. She, like the rest of the Kuja, wears scanty attire. Hers consists of a revealing blue corset (that exposes her large cleavage) with yellow cottony edges and buttons on them, a blue bikini bottom (also yellow cottony edges and buttons around her hips) underneath a white cape, and also wears a plumed hat-like morion type helmet with cheek guards and the Kuja emblem embossed at the front over her forehead. For footwear, she wears dark outdoor boots. Her sword could be seen sheathed horizontally over her lower back, as opposed to most sword-wielding characters seen in the series, who wear their swords on either hip. Gallery Personality Despite her size, Aphelandra has shown to be childlike, often repeating what others have said to her as she obeys their command. She is a rather kind and innocent person. She even apologized to Luffy because she had to fight him and the other 3 of his friends for being a man. Aphelandra tends to respond to orders in a militaristic manner by suddenly standing straight and using a right-handed salute. Relationships Friends/Allies *Kuja *Kuja Pirates **Hancock Boa **Marigold Boa **Sandersonia Boa **Margaret **Sweetpea *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Rayleigh Silvers *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Jimbei *Shakuyaku Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government Abilities and Powers Aphelandra is most likely a melee-type fighter where her prodigious size affords her a tremendous advantage over many foes. This large size worked to Luffy's disadvantage, who landed on her immense bosom during his escape from imprisonment. She was seen accompanying Hancock Boa on the Kuja pirate ship after the two year timeskip, indicating that she has become strong enough to become part of the crew, since only the strongest warriors are allowed on the ship. Weapons Unlike many of the other Kuja, she does not use a snake bow as her weapon, instead using both her large size and a sword she carries behind her to fight. Haki It would seem that Aphelandra has yet to master the use of Haki (or at least Armament Haki), since she wasn't able to significantly injure Luffy's elastic physiology after she struck him back to the ground with her bare arm. Though seeing as how she is know considered strong enough to be part of the Kuja pirate crew, she might have learned Haki during the time skip. History Past Synopsis Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kuja Category:Amazon Lily Characters Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Team Natsu's Supporters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies